The inhibition of cholinesterases, especially acetylcholinesterase, in the develping neuroblast of the spinal and sympathetic ganglion leads to a growth inhibition and degeneration of the neurons, strongly supporting te gypothesis that acetylcholinesterase plays an important role in the maturation of the neurons.